


南柯一梦

by catbadbad



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: 3p, Anal Sex, Dark, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbadbad/pseuds/catbadbad
Summary: 白沙在涅，与之俱黑想见王的愿望污浊化之后受到黑泥诅咒的无法摆脱的性梦，黑暗设定，黄暴慎入梗源帝韦伯群的QQ群聊:解体了圣杯的大老师被黑泥诅咒了，因为自身并不是十全十美之人所以难免有欲念……虽然出于原则和理智绝不会向邪恶的圣杯许愿，但被黑泥察觉了爱慕王的心思并遭到报复。诅咒是:入睡后无可逃避的关于王的性梦。老师本来体质就好不到哪儿去，这一折腾睡眠质量更差了，睡着折腾醒了，起来打了半宿的游戏，第二天黑着眼圈给学生们监考，趴会儿桌子就睡着了下课被乖乖内弟子格蕾叫醒，其实梦里已经……一瞬间在学生面前愧疚到不行，在梦里射了一次，一边担心会不会有某个高材生私自动用了窥探梦境的魔术，一边慌慌张张地逃进卫生间这样的诅咒是不可告人的，却是不得不承担的。因为内容太耻，老师要面子而且单方面承认对自己的王有非分之想……很需要勇气。他所处的位置也没有那么多理解他的人，顶多是在自我纠结时朦胧地透露过一点儿给格蕾。毕竟这个弟子还蛮信任的，但严格地不会涉及到成人话题。所谓祸害遗千年，切嗣四战之后受黑泥影响，没有活太久。老师这个精神因素会影响寿命吧。二世虽然是凛的良师，但两人都是相当自尊的人，这种事让谁知道都不会让凛知道啊！而且最他妈过分的是二世一边厌恶，另一边却又不可避免地享受王从前存在时，从不曾给予的东西，寄托于虚假的梦中又甜又苦的诅咒😭老师被弄完之后懵了好久，因为太过贴近，身体的感觉无比真实，一瞬间分不清梦与现实，比起污染我更喜欢用腐蚀这词。美好善良的品质是他的核心，是不可磨灭的。他终究是他，但是不代表别的东西不会取代他其他次要的人格特质，表面看来无伤大雅，其实是在一步步落入深渊。比如说只要他压抑着，一不强奸二不嫖娼，没人知道他原来这么淫荡，他知道自己受到黑泥的影响，唯一能做的只是努力克制，像是吞下炸弹救人的自杀行为一样，默默忍受一切，不给别人添麻烦。这样的人，活着未必被人们认可价值，死了却一定是世界的损失。老师是不会黑化的，是绝不会因为一己私欲伤害无辜的，但是他也在无法阻止自己逐渐偏离道德的正确，某种意义上是“在变坏”吧过程中充满对自己的谴责然而真的……好喜欢王啊。折磨他的道德是“身为人臣却僭越”，如果那对象不是他所宣誓效忠的王，而只是嗜好性而已，当然没有这种心理负担。但事实却是非王不可梦是权力不可侵犯、魔术不可窥探、在时钟塔陈腐世界里少有的一方庇护。隐忍的二世每次受了委屈都会做更为过分的梦（可以视为人心的潜在补偿吧）本篇是老师的性梦之一，含有口交、肛交，3p，（没能写出双龙真是遗憾)如果这都可以接受，那么以下↓↓↓
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	南柯一梦

枯木般的双手里空无一物，爬满蔓藤似的交错纠缠的掌纹，落水一般的压迫感渐渐传遍全身，从手脚到躯干被死亡般的麻木覆盖。人永远不可能不老不死不吃不喝，此时的埃尔梅罗二世无法避免自己坠入幽深的梦境。

腰侧的一双大手像是最坚固的鱼线织成的网，稳稳当当圈住了他。身后的凶器向前一顶，撞得人头晕眼花。和长发低垂的脑袋形成强烈对比的，是君主胯下兴致勃勃的性器，仅仅是感到被王所需要，男人就幸福地快要升天了。

臣服于强者的卑微本性，和此时趴跪在床上的姿态，他不像是时钟塔传说中以理性矜持著称的绅士君主，倒活生生是一只野蛮原始的四脚雌兽。

阴沉腐朽的兽欲在这具人形的容器里发酵，肉穴逢迎着侵略者的急切模样怎么说都谄媚过分了。即使全然不知内情的人，也能看出这皮囊里的灵魂发自真心地对王的蹂躏甘之若饴。

他就是这么一个人。骨子里软弱无能的、期待着被强有力的精神所统领、征服、拯救的这样一个人。是一艘在神识智海驶入无比迷雾的航船，是一位唯唯诺诺自怨自艾的孀妇。

韦伯维尔维特是由王独占的寝具，从未委身过别的男人，但光凭想象也知道王的尺寸远超常人。那成年男人一只手都难以握住的宝物，此刻就埋在臣子身体深处，因为甬道紧致热情而兴致高昂。

仅是如此的话，还可以视作稍微离谱的真实，但对脸颊边摇曳的另一根硕物，却不能够视若无睹。些许稀薄的前液将男性腥秽的液体味道在鼻尖化开，比肤色更深的赤色令目光避之不及。不需要多余的诱哄，埃尔梅罗二世张开嘴，嘬吻膨胀肿大的睾头，逐渐把那根东西含进口中。

两个毫无二致的王，一前一后将他填满。双倍的情欲，相乘的快乐。

口腔不比肉穴，湿热的程度尚且不论，整个容纳王的巨物简直太过为难。伊斯坎达尔抚弄人发梢的手摸到颈后，韦伯因为快感而哼吟，还不及反抗，就被按住脑袋半是强迫地吞吐着阴茎。为王的御驾亲征，不让臣子好过，自己也不肯偷懒，顶胯抽插着男人被迫张开的嘴，对这张漂亮脸蛋恣意释放自己的欲望。

被顶到喉头的龟头呛得阵阵作呕，埃尔梅罗二世回避着君王的视线，为自己的丑态羞恼不已。身后占有自己的另一位王同样把这情色场面看在眼里，却只是饶有兴趣的笑笑，抚摸男人白皙的裸背，牺牲速度专注精度，无微不至地照顾下面那张甜蜜的小嘴。

越是以此为耻，越是以此为乐。

从干涩到湿润的谷道，昭示着男人的堕落，近乎麻木的快感降临于这具瘦削的身体。吞吃粗大的阴茎是名为韦伯的男人不该具有的违背自然规律的本能，异物逐渐化为身体的一部分，做爱如同呼吸一样支撑他的生命。

前提是，唯一对象是他面前这位马其顿君王，伊斯坎达尔。

匍匐拜服于其强大，卑躬屈膝央求成为他的附属，视如珍宝的尊严，唯独可以可以在他面前失去得干干净净。一边晃着脑袋一边摇着屁股，这位聪慧博识的先生以一种绝无仅有的姿态在床上取悦着王。宛如低微的娼妓，癔症的恋人，唇舌间偶有气流，断断续续吟颂出淫糜的赞歌。

空间在此浩如烟海，时间在此茫无尽头。

挠人的情欲久不释放，猛兽有意戏弄着入彀的猎物，二世不知道自己被操了多久，全身上下泛出一种有如熟透的红，薄汗像给白嫩的肌理涂了层蜜蜡。他不像某些魔术师对现代科学技术一窍不通，审视着机械地扭摆求欢的自己，可耻地浮现出流水线上枯燥机器的印象。

他高贵的王本不用屈尊降贵，忍受和他这样了无情趣的男人做爱。

饶是前后两位同样的贤明知趣，面前这个率先注意到了他眼尾的泛红。

下巴被大手用力扳开，咬肌几乎条件反射地动作，整个人被带的向前坠进怀抱，高挺的鼻梁在人坚实胸肌上撞得发酸，他仿佛19岁那年不管不顾地嚎啕大哭。

下体的进犯更凶猛了，肉棒肥厚的睾头嵌入肉穴，忙碌着掏空懦弱的少年，再亲手注入浓厚的勇气。

韦伯终于在自己的哭喊中高潮，火红的胡须蹭着脸颊，热烈绵长的吻一视同仁地烫遍他的全身。不因为锁骨的枯瘦而白眼，也不因乳尖的弹性而偏爱，仿佛是不能消化的石块被从蛇腹中吐出，涎水几乎把男人从头到脚洗刷了一遍。

至此才算是稍稍有了对于性爱的实感。

在体力方面远不如人的谋士，在温暖的怀抱中安心任由自己沉湎，手底抚摸着大块板结的肌肉，射过的东西依然保持着半勃插入谷道。如果不是君王蠕动着退出分身，埃尔梅罗二世会这么睡过去也没准。

他像深冬里依赖壁炉的家猫，因为温暖热源的突然离去而大惊失色。两位王简单交换了位置，一个温度更低的东西抵住了他肉感的臀。

肉穴饥不择食地拼命吮吸，君王的手把臣子的腰肢抬起一个弧度，借着倾斜轻松碾了进去。

那是他刚刚用嘴巴不高明地服侍过的东西，亏得伊斯坎达尔没跟他计较前嫌，只是一心一意榨取下面这张小嘴的热液，间或夹杂着一点方才由另一根别无二致的粗大肉棒射进去的新鲜精液。

被一位以上的性伴侣满足兽欲时，总有这种挥之不去的淫乱感。仿佛为了一时的快感抛弃节操，尽情纵欲，依靠身体的本能逢场作戏，自由又随意地滚作一团。两个人轮流掌握他的使用权，仿佛失去人格，成为肉便器一般被规定了用途肆意使用毫不反抗的男人。这是一场违反伦理的闹剧，是三人合谋的轮奸。

一个显而易见的骗局，诓住了时钟塔最聪明的人之一，他流连忘返的样子足令神也侧目而视。身后的王并不为难他酸涩的下巴，倒是对他秀逸的长发起了兴趣。鸦羽一般披散在肩头的黑发，羞怯着逃出指缝，藏起的耳垂被把玩地鲜红得像要滴血。伊斯坎达尔的气息包裹住他，腥秽的精液味道再度飘荡开来，男人握住他的头发自慰，白浊打湿颈侧，弄脏了那张俊俏的脸蛋。

对于自己的相貌，二世是向来没有自觉的。魔术师这偏执狂热的物种，家族里从不缺少绝代佳人。这幅皮囊不过勉强称得上体面，仅仅是在时钟塔自以为是的上流社会里不至于失礼而已，被那些少不经事的新时代学生们渲染过度了——他本人一贯是这么认为的。

他身上有别的什么令人流连忘返的东西，足以弥补其无趣之处的魅力，是王独自保守的秘密。

倘用亚历山大最为狂热的战争游戏比喻，这青年军师是一块令人心驰神往的必争之地。这股直觉横亘于兽性和人性之间，既是原欲又是理智，使他一有机会就向已然称臣的人倾洒发狂的迷恋。

埃尔梅罗二世被艹的双腿发软举步维艰，最终放弃直立蜷在人怀里。男人管不住下面的嘴，只好用上面的压抑保留几分尊严，水响里间或有几声难耐的抽气，岔开双腿投诚的顺服姿态引得王者又起了心思。肉棒不紧不慢的研磨着，伊斯坎达尔伟岸的那处颇有技巧的挑逗着冷淡男人的淫性，使之在身下扭摆挣动，渴求更多的刺激。

“你想要怀上谁的？”

“什么都好，给我……全给我……”

男人对他的肉棒上瘾，一心只想着榨出情液解渴。这痴念直到最后被操弄地泄了精关也未曾如愿。五指勾留住什么东西，二世极力想要张口诉说对王的思念，最终却被深沉的波澜逐出了幽梦。

还会再见的。

他听到王俯下身来亲吻他的耳尖，把余味无穷的热息吹进耳孔。

伸出的手切切实实有了被握住的实感，他知道背负这样不堪的诅咒是名为韦伯维尔维特的男人命中注定，痛并快乐的前路绝不会率先放手。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢捧场


End file.
